Come Back Home
by Ashleerain
Summary: Half Sacks cousin comes into town one day and she has a secret.(There will be smut, lots of it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The thing about motorcycles is that when you have the wind in your hair and the vibration between your legs it feels like freedom. If freedom ever had a feeling. Life is unreliable and inconsistent. The only for sure thing I have ever had was my bike. Right now, I was driving into a small town in Northern California. Charming, per the welcome sign I just passed. Finally, I'm here.

Pulling into the gas station to fill up I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial.

 _"_ _hello?"_

"Hey Rabbit. It's me. Just checking in letting you know I made it to Charming."

 _"_ _Good. You have any problems on the way?"_

"No. It was pretty clear the whole way. I'm going to get checked into a motel and settle in. Then I'll get started."

 _"_ _Alright good. Be sure to check in. Keep us posted"_

Shutting the phone I got onto my bike and drove to the first motel I came across. Tomorrow would be the day.

Waking up I knew today had to go according to plan. So, I got out of bed and took a shower, before getting dressed for the day. I put on a clean pair of high waisted dark wash jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket and riding boots. I walked out of my motel room and down to my bike. I got on and began my drive to Teller-Morrow Automotive. I pulled in and saw all the other bikes parked neat in a row. Knowing it would be disrespect to park with them I pulled in to one of the parking stalls. I got off my bike and walked over to the row seeing the one I was looking for. I could feel multiple sets of eyes on me so I looked over towards what I assumed was the SAMCRO clubhouse.

"Hey! Can one of you tell me where the owner of this bike is?"

"What does it matter sweetheart? He leave before you woke up this morning?"

I walked over to the man that spoke. He was tall, blonde haired blue eyed and the smirk he had on his face right now was sure to drop panties daily.

"No. He's an old friend and I'm just passing through. Figured I would stop in and say hello. Now could one of you gentlemen go fetch him? That would be great thanks."

"Of course, darlin'. Juice! Go grab Sack." I watched as a man with a mohawk and tribal tattoos on either side of his head stood up from a picnic bench and walked inside. So far so good I guess. I stood there glancing between the remaining three men that have yet to move or talk. They simply watched me. One was a bigger man with unruly hair. Another had scars on his cheeks, the remnants of a Glasgow smile. The last made my breath catch in my throat. He was staring right into my eyes. Those electric blue eyes piercing into me. He seemed to notice my response to him and smiled. He would be it. This was how I would do it. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality. I looked away from the man and over to the door seeing him.

I walked over to Kip and pulled him into a hug. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Cousin! It's so good to see you. It's been too long." He looked shocked to see me, but I guess it had been eleven years since we had seen each other. It wasn't exactly the best memory either.

"Aurora, what- what are you doing here? We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Well Kip, if you must know. I have recently decided to move to California. I haven't exactly chosen where yet but, I thought I would make a stop in Charming and say hello to my favorite cousin." Good job keep it up girl.

"First off, I am your only cousin. Second, why are you moving? Did something happen between you and Mr. business man?"

"Mark and I went our separate ways long ago. He decided his secretary was simply irresistible. In that we agree though. My fist simply could not resist smashing into her face." I heard a couple of the men chuckling.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. How long will you be in Charming?" I looked over at the blue-eyed man with dark curly hair and smirked.

"I'm not sure. Was going to be just a few days, but something about this town has caught my eye. Is that alright? I know you are busy with your little motorcycle club, but is there any way you could show your cousin around? Or maybe get one of your friends to show me around?"

"Trust me pumpkin we are anything but little."

"Tig! Leave Half Sacks cousin alone. I'm sure she wants nothing to do with your crazy ass." _Tig._ So, that was his name huh? Good to know.

"Sorry about that darlin. Tig doesn't know what self-control is around beautiful women. I'm Jax by the way." These guys were very trusting. This would be a piece of cake.

"Half Sack? Does that have anything to do with your ball being blown off? Sorry for being rude. My name is Aurora Kane. Most people just call me AK though." I laughed.

"AK? Well isn't that cute." _Cute._ Great. They think I'm some damsel in distress type. Fine, I guess I'll let them think what they want for now.

"I like it. Fits me quite well doesn't it Kip?"

"Yeah it does. This girl can take apart and put together almost any gun with her eyes closed. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen one she couldn't do. Plus, she is a damn good shot." I beamed at Kips words.

"Prove it pumpkin. Show daddy what you can do." I heard a husky whisper in my ear and was being pushed to the picnic table and made to sit down. Normally I would punch someone for shoving me but right now I did not mind Tigs hands on me. As I sat down I had a gun set in front of me.

"How _cute._ A Smith and Wesson model 915 9 mm. This is child's play." I smirked. They had no idea. "Tell you what boys. If I can do this in under a minute Tig must show me around town tomorrow. No complaints."

"What about if ye can't lass?" I froze. That accent was so similar. So close but I knew it as Scottish, not Irish. I looked over and saw it was Glasgow speaking.

"Well Scot, If I can't I'll blow you. Sound fair?"

"Names Chibs love, most guess Irish but I am indeed Scottish. Aye, sounds fair to me." He truly seemed shocked I knew the difference.

"I can see where they get confused. The accents sound so similar, but scots rolls their tongues differently" I winked at him.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do with my t- "Again interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. It was Tig this time.

"Can we please just get this started." He held out a handkerchief and put it around my eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jesus Christ, did he just say that?

"Seriously? Are we twelve? Let's just do this. Tell me when" I got prepared to start.

"Alright, Alright. 3,2,1…Go!"

46 seconds later I was done. I took off the blindfold and looked around at everyone. They all had stunned expressions on their faces. Well, except for my cousin and Tig, they were both smiling at me. I handed Tig his gun, got up from the bench and leaned towards his ear.

"By the way, you're not my daddy." I pulled away and turned to walk over to my bike.

"Cousin, let's go. We're getting dinner and you're buying." I sat on my bike and watched as Kip ran to his and started it up. We both pulled out of the lot and headed to a local diner for some dinner.

Last night was nice. Kip and I had dinner and caught up on our lives. He was just a prospect for the sons so he wasn't exactly privy to everything yet. So, I knew he wouldn't be of much help, but he was my cousin and I did want to spend time with him. I decided to bring him some breakfast to the clubhouse. I rode my bike over with some food in my backpack. Parking in the same spot I had the day before. Looking around the lot I was the same bikes as yesterday and a few more but no one was outside this time.

"Let's see what I can get away with." I smiled. Walking towards the clubhouse. I got a little nervous as I got to the picnic benches. Knowing normally if someone did this they would be met with a gun to the face, but maybe not here. Maybe here they really were as trusting as I thought yesterday. There was only one way to find out though. I slowly approached the front doors to the clubhouse and put my hand on the door knob turning it. I opened the door and stepped in. Immediately I was met with the smell of liquor, smoke, and sex. How lovely and inviting. Turns out not everything was different here. I looked around and saw everyone there was staring at me. I found Kip and walked over to him, pulling off my backpack and grabbing the food out of it.

"Here, I thought you might want some breakfast." He was about to respond when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking I saw it was an older man with gray hair and stubble. I glanced at his kutte and saw the president patch on it. Well shit this should be interesting.

"You can't just come walking in here sweetheart. Only members, ol' ladies and sweet butts." Looks like I can't just flash a pretty smile at this one. Guess I'll have some fun.

"Actually, Clay she's my- "Kip started to speak but I cut him off.

"Hello, I am AK. I'm Half Sacks cousin." I stuck out my hand for him to shake which he did. Still eyeing me, not sure what to think. "I kept him up late last night and wanted to apologize in the form of breakfast. I hope that's ok. I didn't know I'm not supposed to be in here."

"You're family sweetheart. That makes is acceptable." He smiled. Something about his smile gave me a chill up my spine. This was not a nice guy.

"Also, I have one more thing. You see your guys lost a bet yesterday and so your Sergeant at Arms is supposed to show me around town today. Any way you can spare him for a few hours? If not understand."

"Well, I think I might be able to spare him. After all, he did lose the bet. You'll have to show the rest of use this talent of yours sometime. They have been talking about it all morning." I smiled at him and nodded. Turning to Tig.

"Well princess let's get going. This town seems bigger than I thought at first." He did not appreciate that nickname at all. _Good._

"ok _Pumpkin._ Let's go." I laughed. It was going to be a very interesting day. We both said goodbyes and headed out of the clubhouse. Then over to our own bikes, starting them. Tig went first and I followed behind him.

The town was beautiful just as I had expected. Surrounded by woods. This town was quite perfect I guess being here for a while wouldn't be as bad as I had thought. Riding behind Tig though, now that was a sight I could get used to. I had to admit he was quite handsome. I bet he was a great lay too, Probably into some kinky shit. My thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of my phone so I honked and pulled over right behind Tig.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Rory, how's it going? Everything alright? You haven't checked in."_

"Yea. Everything is good. Sorry I've been preoccupied."

 _"_ _I know you're busy but there was a hit that popped up close to you. You interested?"_

"Of course, Details."

 _"_ _I'll send you a picture. They live in Oakland. Pay is 10k."_

"Alright G. Send it. I'll take care of it."

" _ok Rory. Be safe."_ I shut the phone and put it in my pocket. I walked over to Tig and smirked.

"You in for a little adventure? I've got some business in Oakland."

"What kind of business?" He questioned.

"It'll be fun I promise. Come on, let's go." I walked back to my bike before he could protest. I led this time and we were off to Oakland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to Oakland was quick. I pulled off the road and Tig pulled up next to me. Looking at me as though I had lost my mind.

"What that hell are you doing? We can't be here."

"Take off your kutte and put it away. Can't have the Sons involved in this. Hurry and I'll explain." He gave me another look before taking his kutte off. "Good. So, there is a bar about 2 blocks up. I'm going to hide my bike around the corner and walk in. Once I get inside I want you to count to 20 and come in. I want you to come in and make a big fuss about me. Follow me when I exit the bar. Got it?" He was cute when he was confused. Tig opened and closed his mouth and then simply nodded.

We both got on our own bikes and headed down the road. I parked my bike in an alleyway and hid it behind one of those big metal dumpsters. I adjusted my boobs for maximum impact. And walked towards the entrance of the bar. I scanned around looking for my man. As soon as I saw him I walked over to the empty seat next to him and sighed real loud.

"You alright there darling? Long day?" I half smiled at him

"Just men troubles. Caught my ol man with another woman today. He actually tried to say it wasn't what it looked like! Can you believe that?"

"Sorry to hear that. How about I buy you a drink? Keep you company for a while? The name is Carter" I wonder how many women he has tried this on?

"I would love that." Just then Tig slammed open the door and looked around the room before finding me and storming over.

"What the hell! You don't just run out of the house while I'm talking. What is wrong with you?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Hey man. Let the lady go. She clearly doesn't want to be around you right now" Tig looked over at Carter.

"I didn't ask you did I? Stay out of this. It's between my ol lady and me." I pulled away from Tig and grabbed Carters hand pulling him away and towards the door.

"I want nothing to do with you! Carter and I were just leaving anyway. Maybe you can find another whore to fuck!" Carter and I went outside. "So, which car is yours? Let's get out of here. I know just the place." Letting go of Carters hand I put on my riding gloves. He pointed to a Honda Civic. _Of course._ We walked to it and both got in just as Tig walked out of the bar. Looking at me with amusement? At least I think that's what it was. "Carter let's go before he catches up with us! Come on I'll tell you where to go." He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Tig was far enough back that Carter probably wouldn't notice but I could still see him. We drove for about 30 minutes before I had him pull over. "Thank you for helping me out back there. I really appreciate it a lot. Is there any way I can repay you?" I moved my hand into his lap leaning in close to him.

"I'm sure we can think of something darling." _Gross._ I smiled at him and leaned in closer seeing Tig approaching on foot. I reached into his backseat where I knew he would have hidden a bottle of liquor. I grabbed it and brought it forward. "Thirsty? I don't mind. Have some." I opened the bottle of vodka and acted as though I was going to drink it. Then I began pouring it out onto his backseat and on him. "What the fuck you bitch!" I opened the car door and got out walking around it to where Tig was standing. I watched Carter go to open the door so I kicked it shut before he could get out.

"You see Carter, the thing is, someone really doesn't like you. They are paying me a lot of money to take you out. They seem to be under the impression that you are a no-good drunk. Which by the bottle of cheap ass vodka I found and poured on you I'm going to assume that they are right." I reached into Tigs back pocket and pulled out a smoke, lighting it.

"I haven't done anything! I swear! Please I'm begging you don't do this. I have a little girl at home barely one." _I love when they beg._

"Is that all you have? A little girl? Do you think she's going to save you?" I could see the panic building in his eyes. He was desperate. Trying to find some sort of humanity in me. There isn't any. When it came to business all humanity left my body. These people may not deserve to die, but they needed to. You don't get paid leaving them alive. He didn't need to know that though. He could sit here and play right into my hand. I leaned into Tig and whispered to stand behind the car, ready to push. This was going to be beautiful.

It was time. Time for Carter to take a dive. I walked to his window, took a drag of the cigarette and threw it in. Immediately he went up in flames, along with the inside of the car. I looked over at Tig and saw him start pushing. I joined him just as the screams began to die down. The car went over the cliff in a ball of beauty. I stared at the edge of the cliff a little longer before turning away. Tig and I began walking over to his bike so we could go get mine. I'm not a fan of riding bitch but sometimes the situation called for it. I sent a quick _it's done_ text to Ghost before climbing on behind Tig and wrapping my arms around him. I leaned my head against his back. He smelled good.

We made it back to my bike and didn't say a word to each other. I simply got on my bike and we headed towards Charming.

About half way there I pulled off the highway onto a little dirt road and parked. Seeing that we couldn't see the highway from here. I leaned against my bike waiting for Tig to speak first. I could see him thinking, but he had yet to say anything. I wish he would already, we were wasting precious daylight. I couldn't just stand here all day while he figured out what he wanted to say.

"Tig what are yo-" He cut me off.

"What the hell was that? You go around leading people out of bars and kill them?"

"It's not like you have never killed anyone before Tig. You're the Sergeant at Arms for an MC."

"That's different AK. What are you? You kill people. Is any of what you said yesterday even true? Why are you really in California? Why Charming?" I could see the wheels turning in his head. The confusion and anger clear on his face. "Damn it! I don't know if I should kill you or fuck you right now."

"You can't kill me." He stopped his pacing and stared at me.

"What do you mean can't? I have a fully loaded 9 mil here that says otherwise."

"I never said you didn't have the means to kill me. It's simple really. You can't kill me or SAMCRO will go down." He took a step closer to me.

"Are you threatening the club? That is really not a good idea pumpkin." I laughed.

"No. I'm not threatening the club, just shedding some light on your situation. You see if something happens to me then the law will catch scent of Carters murder. Everyone in that bar saw you furious and leaving after us. Also, the club should be getting ten thousand dollars richer here in a few minutes. Oh there it is." Tigs phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello" "Yea I know what happened" "It's that girl" "Call church" "we'll be there soon" He hung up the phone. "Time to go. You have something explaining to do." He turned away from me and began to walk back to his bike. I reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"Thought you were going to fuck me?" I smirked at him. He turned back around with a look of amusement on his face.

"Is that what you want pumpkin? I can make that happen." He walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into him. His lips crashed down on mine. The kiss was rough and needy. I moved my hands up to his hair tugging a little. He opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I moaned into the kiss causing him to smile a little. Just then, he pulled away. "Let's go. You need to explain yourself remember?" He walked over to his bike putting on his helmet and climbing on.

I stood there for a moment trying to understand just what happened. I then walked to my bike putting my helmet on. We took off down the highway.

Pulling into the lot and parking in my normal space I took a deep breath. I had to remember my story. Keep everything straight. I really hated lying to my cousin Kip. Honestly, I wanted to try to rebuild some sort of relationship there. He was my only cousin and we were both an only child. Guess he was more like a long-lost brother to me than anything. I got off my bike and followed Tig inside the clubhouse. I saw everyone there. Even people I haven't met yet. There were sweet butts hanging around along with an older woman I hadn't seen yet. She was standing next to Clay dressed in a black leather jacket with a black top on, black leather pants and knee high boots. This must be the queen. She seemed to be looking me up and down trying to get a feel for me as I had just done her. Clay stood and started to walk to a set of big wooden doors while all SAMCRO followed him.

"Come on pumpkin. Time to meet the jury." Tig pulled on my hand which I hadn't even noticed he was holding. We were the last two in the room, their 'church'. I took a deep breath and looked around at everyone seeing Kip in a chair but not at the table. He was only a prospect though so it was normal. I heard the slam of a gavel and looked over to Clay who was watching me.

"So, it seems you have something to tell us." Now or never I guess and honestly, I would rather not end up taking a walk in the woods with Tig. Well, at least not to die but certainly for other reasons if he was into it.

"Alright well let me start then. My name is Aurora Kane and I am a mercenary. I kill people for money. I have a friend, Ghost, that calls and tells me the where, who and how much. The kill today was simply a show of good faith to say I trust you and hope you can trust me. I wasn't lying when I said I was simply passing through Charming, but with your permission I would like to stay, at least for a little while. If you agree to let me stay I will let you have 20 percent of all the money I make while here. As well as not killing within Charming city limits." I looked around the room and stopped at my cousin seeing him processing what I just said.

"Why should we trust you? The prospect mentioned he hasn't seen you in a decade. Where have you been all that time? And if we agree I think 40 percent would be more reasonable." I took a deep breath. Should have known they would need more to go on.

"I want to stay in Charming to get to know Kip more. He is all the blood family I have left. We haven't seen each other in a long time yes, but I want some kind of relationship with him." Well, that part was true at least. "It takes more than a day to perfect the art of killing. Most people can't stomach it, personally though, I don't mind it. Usually it comes with a hefty price tag too. Today was a very small payout. I can agree to 40 percent but no more."

"Is everyone ok to vote about AK staying in Charming? With a few rules and a trial period? She will be under 24-hour watch by a full patch for one month, then after that if we still trust her to be in Charming she will be free to roam as she pleases. She will give us 40 percent of all her payout. As well as no killing within Charming city limits." I watched as they all voted aye or nay. The vote had been unanimous to let me stay. With Tig adding in that it may be useful to have me around in case things got messy again. Clay slammed the gavel down and everyone got up to walk out of the room. As soon as the doors opened I could hear the loud music and realized that it was party time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: This is rated M for a reason

I walked outside the clubhouse and walked further out into the lot. I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hey AK. How did it go?"

"It went well Rabbit. They have allowed me to stay in Charming on a trial basis. Basically, I'm forfeiting forty percent of my pay and I'm going to be under 24-hour watch by a full patch."

"Good. I'm glad everything is going well. Be sure to check in though. We all miss you here"

"I miss you guys too. Hey is Ghost around?"

"Yea. He's right here. Hold on." I heard some mumbling in the background.

"Hey Rory. What up?"

"Hey. Can you walk away from everyone for a minute?"

"Of course, What's going on? Is everything ok?" I could hear someone walking towards me but didn't turn around.

"Yea it is. I just miss home a little you know? I wish things could have ended better between Mark and me you know? Charming isn't so bad though. I mean it's only my second day here and I don't have to worry about keeping secrets from these guys. There won't be any sneaking around for me."

"I get it. Later ok?"

"Hey G, This guy though. The one that came with me earlier? It's ok, right?"

"Yes sweetheart. It's ok. I won't tell Viking. Just be safe. Love you Rory."

"I love you too Ghost." I hung up the phone and turned around. Jumping as though I didn't realize someone was there. It was the woman from earlier, Clays ol lady. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was giving me some kind of look. I couldn't really decipher it.

"Hey there I'm AK." I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She just stood there and stared at me until I put my hand down. She stepped closer to me.

"Gemma. I know who you are. So, listen carefully, if you harm any of my boys they will be the least of your worries. You got that? I don't trust nor do I like outsiders. I will be keeping my eyes on you girl. Also, stay away from Tig. He has enough problems. He doesn't need some gash coming in and adding to them." She turned and walked back to the clubhouse. Well that was thrilling. Guess I need more than a pretty face to win her over. That's fine though I didn't need her. I walked back towards the clubhouse seeing people come outside. I saw two people heading towards the ring and getting in so I decided to check it out. As I walked closer I saw the familiar black curly hair moving around. Tig was in the ring with someone else that I haven't met yet.

I looked to my side and saw my cousin walking towards me with two beers. Once he was next to me he handed one over. I took it and had a sip.

"So, what's going on between you and Tig?" I looked over at Kip and saw him staring hard at me.

"Nothing. We just went for a ride today. Sure, he's attractive but that's about it." I smiled at him and walked inside. I saw men getting head and some having sex so I walked behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey pouring myself a shot. After I downed that I poured another and then about three more. I decided to let those sit and go back to my beer. Sure enough, I stared feeling the effects. Just enough for me to loosen up. I walked out from behind the bar and over to where some of the sweet butts were dancing and grabbed one dancing on her. At first, she seemed shocked and then relaxed, probably thinking she'll attract SAMCRO attention with this. Figuring she wasn't into it I went to a different one. This girl smiled when I started dancing on her. She turned around and looked at me.

"Hey I'm Melanie. So, are you into girls or something?" I smiled down at her. She was maybe two inches shorter than me.

"I'm Aurora. I'm bisexual. I go both ways." She nodded and continued to dance with me. I heard the door open and some cheering. Looking over and seeing a few people walking in, one of them being Tig, I went back to focusing on Melanie. I put my finger under her chin and pulled her lips to mine. Her hands instantly went to my hair. I pulled her closer to me. I could hear people wolf whistling and howling but I didn't care. I pulled away from her and leaned into her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go to my place?" I saw her nod and grabbed her hand pulling her with me as I started to walk towards the door. We were almost there when none other than Tig stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going? With a croweater no less?" _Croweater?_ It that what they called them? How odd.

"I am headed back to my hotel room with Melanie. Spend some time together if you know what I mean. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going." He didn't move.

"No, you're not. You are under watch. Seeing as no one is coming with you tonight you will be staying here. You can even stay in my room pumpkin. How about the three of us go have some fun?"

"Sorry. I am under strict orders from mama bear to stay away from you. Want that changed? Take it up with her. I will stay here tonight but I will be staying in an empty room, got it?"

"Gemma doesn't control who I sleep with doll." I pushed him away from me and turned to go towards the hall with all the rooms. We began walking and I realized I had no clue which rooms were taken or empty. Melanie seemed to notice and moved in front of me to lead. She came in front of a room and opened the door. Once we were inside she shut it and locked it.

"Don't worry no one uses this one." I smiled and pulled her to me. Turning towards the bed and walking her back towards it, kissing the whole way. I pulled away from her as we both took our shirts off. Next came the shoes and then the pants. As soon as we were down to our underwear I laid her down on the bed climbing on top of her. I kissed and nipped at her neck letting my hands wander to her breasts. She arched her back I reached around to undo her bra. After pulling it off her I moved down and began sucking and licking her left breast as I kneaded the right.

"Oh god that feels so good!" I smiled against her skin. I moved my mouth to her right one next and allowed my hand to travel further down her body. I cupped her warmth and rubbed her through her panties. I could feel her wetness through them. She moaned again. Slowly I began kissing lower down her body taking her panties with me. As I got to her thighs I nipped and kissed the inner part of both slowly getting closer to the spot she so desperately wanted me to reach. I breathed her in and damn she smelled good. Finally deciding to give her something I placed my tongue in between her folds and ran it up from her opening to her clit sucking a little once I reached it. Melanie bucked her hips and moaned loudly.

"Please" I looked up at her and smiled

"Please what sweetheart?" she opened her eyes and looked down at me, desperation in her eyes.

"Please Aurora fuck me." I smiled.

"With pleasure love." I shoved two fingers inside her curling them as I would pull out. This caused her t arch her back and moan for me. I then moved my tongue against clit licking, sucking and nipping it. It wasn't long before she came hard. I kept going causing another and another. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean. I moved up to her lips and kissed her rolling us over so that she was on top.

"Your turn" I said looking up at her. She sat back and bit her lip. "What is it Melanie?"

"It's just that I've never actually done that before."

"That's ok. You don't have to. Come here sweetheart." I kissed her again and she laid next to me.

"Are you sure? I mean you did it for me."

"I'm sure hun. Just go to sleep ok?" She nodded and laid her head on my chest. I was a bit bummed I didn't get off but I would just have to deal with it.

* * *

I was woken up by a knock on the door figuring they would just go away. There was another knock. I groaned and put my pillow over my face. Hearing the door open though I was on full alert immediately getting in front of Melanie. Once I was up though I saw it was Jax looking equally as surprised someone was in here.

"Hey Jax. What's up?"

"What are you two doing in my room? Did you stay in here last night?" This was his room? I wonder if Melanie knew that? What am I saying? Of course she knew, after all she was a croweater.

"We stayed in here last night. I hope that's ok. We just found an empty room and decided to use it." I looked over at Melanie as she was starting to open her eyes and wake up. "Well good morning sweetheart."

"Morning Aurora. Good morning Jax" _She did know._ I saw her blush a little as she looked at Jax. Well I had to hand it to the girl. She was persistent. I wonder how often she showed up in his room waiting for him. How many times had he rejected her?

"Melanie get dressed and go." She looked over at me and then to Jax who nodded at her. She immediately got up and got dressed before running out.

"Seems that she had ulterior motives for coming to bed with me last night. Not really a loss though. I mean she was quite selfish." He smiled at that.

"So you fucked a croweater in my bed and I wasn't here to see it? I'm kind of disappointed."

"Why? I'm sure you fuck lots of croweaters."

"Maybe I do, but when two girls go at it in my bed I like being there." He laughed. "You want to get dressed? I don't think I can continue holding a conversation with you standing there in your underwear" I looked down and realized I was still in my bra and panties. I looked around for my pants and shirt. Once I saw them I walked over to them turning my back to Jax. I bent down to grab my shirt and stood up feeling a hand brushing lightly on my back. This sent chills down my spine. I felt Jax's breath on my neck.

"Where did these come from?" My scars. He was talking about my scars.

"Just some scars Jax. You don't make it this far doing what I do without getting a few." I shrugged and pulled my shirt on then reached for my pants. He opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Jax you in there? Have you seen AK?" It was Piney.

"Yea I am. She's in here too." I heard him mumble something as he walked away. "Come on. I know where we won't be bothered." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We went down the hall and came to a ladder. We ended up on the roof of the clubhouse looking over the lot. "This is where I come to think when I don't want to be interrupted. So, come sit and tell me how you got those scars." I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"It's not really something I ever talk about."

"This stays between us I promise." I nodded.

"My mom was a junkie and after my dad passed it got worse. She didn't exactly bring around Princeton scholars. Some wouldn't even acknowledge me, others would use me and she would let them as long as she got a hit. One of them though, he didn't want to fuck me and he certainly didn't ignore me. No, He got off by 'punishing' me. He entirely enjoyed beating me and my mother let him." Jax looked shocked. "What? Can't believe that I couldn't always kick ass?" I laughed. "It's all in the past now. Those scars remind me of that."

"You've been through a lot in your life, haven't you?" It was less a question than a statement. "So, what's going on between you and Tigger?"

"What? Nothing is going on."

"You sure? He couldn't take his eyes off you in church last night and he voted to let a stranger with extensive guns knowledge stay in Charming and around the club. That isn't normal for him."

"So what? You saying he voted with his dick not his head? If I'm not mistaken you voted to keep me as well. Was that you voting with your dick?" He laughed.

"I guess that is what I'm saying, but who knows. I voted to keep you because I think you will be good for the club. One you're bringing in some extra cash, two it's always good to have an outsider our enemies have never seen before and, Three you're pretty hot."

"You think I'm hot?" I laughed at him. We sat up there for a while longer joking with each other. Not noticing the two down below watching us.

* * *

"Chibs, what do you think that's about?" Tig said not looking away from the two on the roof.

"No Tigger but Piney was saying she was in his room earlier. Think something is going on there?" Tig looked over at Chibs and then back seeing AK laugh and push Jax.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: How is everyone liking the story so far? I have had it in my head for a while now and finally decided I needed to write it down. I would love to see some more reviews. Also, I will try to upload once a week usually a Friday but that may vary.**

 **Thank you!**

One week had passed since I was allowed to stay in Charming. Nothing spectacular had really happened except for a hit in Chino. Jax and I had spent time together and were getting along rather well. Clay more or less ignored me along with some of the other guys when they weren't babysitting me. Jax was really the only person that was nice to me and Gemma made her distaste known. I spent most of my time either with my cousin or Jax. Currently I was sitting on a picnic bench outside waiting for whoever my babysitter was today. I needed to run to the store. It was another beautiful day in California. I wonder how the guys were doing back home. Maybe I should try calling them later. I guess that just depends on if I get a moment alone or not. I heard the door to the clubhouse open and someone had walked out. They had started walking towards me so I figured it was my babysitter for the day. Looking over at them I tried to hide my surprise. It was Tig and he was looking quite angry. He must absolutely hate this. I got up from the table and threw on my backpack. Then began walking towards my bike.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned my head to look at Tig.

"I'm headed to my bike so we can go to the store. What does it look like?"

"You're not riding. We're going to take the truck." He nodded his head towards the tow truck. I sighed and started walking towards it. He began walking behind me. As we got in the truck I looked over at him. That was probably the most he had said to me in a few days. I wonder what crawled up his ass. He seemed to like me enough last Friday. Maybe he doesn't take being rejected well. Maybe I should let him know he still has a chance. I realized I had been staring a little too long and he was looking right back at me.

"Sorry. I kind of spaced out." I said looking away. He didn't say anything to that. Tig started the truck and pulled out of the lot.

Getting into the store I knew I needed new socks and underwear for sure. So, I headed there first going straight to the generic stuff. Tig was following behind me. I picked up a package of socks and threw them into the cart I was pushing. Then I went over to the underwear and looked at a few. I grabbed a couple bikini and boy short pairs. Hearing a scoff from behind me and looked over at Tig.

"What is it mister grumpy pants?"

"How do you ever expect to get laid in those granny panties?"

"I don't. That's basically the point. I figure if I'm not going to get laid then I might as well do it comfortably." He looked shocked for a second.

"What about Jax?" I raised my eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean? You think something is going on between Jax and me?"

"Well, yea everyone does. We all see you two together so we just put two and two together"

"Two and two equals sex? Well that makes total sense. Not! Jesus people can hang out and not be fucking you know? Besides, Jax isn't exactly my type."

"Oh, right. You like the croweaters."

"That's not what I meant! It was just the one and she was a conniving selfish bitch. She took me to Jax's' room in hopes he would walk in on us and fuck her. Thankfully he didn't come back to his room that night."

"Wait, so you haven't slept with Jax?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I haven't had sex with a single crow." Was that almost a smile? Maybe he did still want me after all. I continued to shop for all the items I needed finding a few shirts I liked. I was looking at a sweater when suddenly there were a few pairs of panties and a teddy shoved in my face. I grabbed them and looked at who gave them to me. It was Tig.

"What are these for?" I questioned.

"These are for you to wear for me. Only me. Got it?"

"Oh really and what exactly makes you think you are my type?"

"Pumpkin, I'm everyone's type." He smirked at me. I turned and continued pushing my cart. Gathering some more of the items I had come for. Tig walked quietly behind me. I finally decided it was time to check out and did just that. As we headed back to the truck with my bags in hand I couldn't help but notice how lost in thought Tig seemed. He truly was a handsome man. We climbed into the truck and he started it. As we pulled out of the parking lot I noticed he turned left instead of right which was the way back to the garage. I didn't say anything thinking maybe he had club work to do or other errands. Once we got out of town though I felt I needed to say something.

"Uh Tig? Where are we going?" He didn't say anything, just kept driving. He pulled off the road onto a dirt path and turned the truck off. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I had no clue what was going on and I don't think I would have enough time to pull out my gun if he attacked me. _Shit._ I really hope this wasn't my walk in the woods. Tig looked at me and took a deep breath. Before I could react, he was almost on top of me his lips crashing down. By the time I had come to my senses his hands were on my hips pulling me closer. I kissed him back tangling my hands in his dark curls. He began grinding his hips into me and I could feel his arousal through his jeans. He pulled his mouth from mine and attached it to my neck. I began unbuttoning his shirt as he reached between my legs and starting rubbing me through my jeans. I let out a moan and he moved his lips back to mine. I wanted this so bad and I could tell he did too. True, this was just lust filling us both. Just us wanting what we hadn't had yet but, none of that mattered because we both wanted this. As I finished with his shirt I began moving to his belt. It felt as though the world stopped the second we both heard my phone ring. I reached into my pocket and pressed the answer button putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"AK it's Jax. Is Tig with you?"

"Jax. Yea he is. Need to talk to him?"

"No. It's alright. I need you both to come to St. Thomas immediately."

"St. Thomas? Is everyone ok?" I sat up and mouthed to Tig to start the truck.

"Yes, everyone is fine. My bitch of an ex-wife decided to od and almost kill my son. The doctors are trying to get him now. Just hurry." I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"We'll be there soon Jax." I shut the phone and looked at Tig. "Jax's son is coming early. We need to get to the hospital." He nodded at me and began driving to St. Thomas.

Once arriving at the hospital, I all but ran inside to find Jax. Tig was following right behind me. Once we found them I saw Jax talking to his mother looking rather lost. The second he saw me though he smiled and came over. I saw his eyes look between Tig and me and he smirked. As soon as I was within reach he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course Jax. You're my friend. Now tell me what happened."

"Ok, but after I do you need to tell me what happened between you and Tig." My eyes widened in shock.

"Nothing is going on there. You know that. He was my babysitter today, that's all." He laughed.

"Really? So, nothing is the reason his shirt is buttoned wrong and your hair looks well like that?" I reached up and realized my hair was a mess. I tried to smooth it out with my hand. Jax laughed some more.

"Ok so maybe something happened, but more would have if you hadn't called. Another reason to dislike the junkie whore." I pouted. Jax then proceeded to explain everything that he knew. Right now, that poor innocent baby is fighting for his life and all we could do was wait. Gemma tried to talk to Jax again but he just left. I decided to make a call to a croweater I made friends with, Trina, and had her bring me something. I saw Gemma leave the waiting room and head down another hall as most of the guys left. Tig had preoccupied himself with some slutty nurse he found. I followed Gemma far enough back the hopefully she wouldn't notice me. Seeing her go into a patient room I could only assume it was Wendy's. I grabbed the closest thing to me on a shelf and tried to not act suspicious. A few moments later I saw Gemma leaving and Trina told me she was there. I walked outside and she gave me what I asked for. As I walked back into the hospital I concealed my little present. Then nonchalantly walked into Wendy's room. Shutting the door, I noticed she was asleep with a bible on her lap. I opened it up and placed my gift to her inside. Then I walked out. Just as I had turned the corner I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked and came face to face with Gemma.

"What were you doing in Wendy's room?" _Shit._ I had been caught. This woman was good.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give her a piece of my mind but, she was asleep so I just left." She put her hands on her hips and somehow that made this woman increasingly terrifying. I lowered my head as if I was ashamed of what I had done. "I'm sorry. You're right I should know better than to think I can lie to you. I was simply giving Wendy the choice to end her miserable life now. I can go take it back." I turned to go back to her room when Gemma grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you dare. I may not like you but I hate that woman in there. How about we go grab a coffee from the vending machine. Tig is going to be a while I saw him run off to some broom closet with that nurse." I looked at her eyes widening for only a second and nodded. As we sat down with our coffees I felt the awkward tension start to form between us. "So, what is going on with you and my son? As well as you and Tigger?"

"Jax and I are just friends. We've spent quite a bit of time together and get along. That is all that is there, just friendship. As for Tig and Me, I don't know what to tell you we had a moment one day when I first arrived and then he thought the same thing as you that something was going on between Jax and I. Today after the store we almost had sex which I'm sure you probably already figured. Other than that, there is nothing there." I lowered my gaze and rested it on my coffee cup.

"I see. Look, I may not like you but, Tig needs someone that can match his crazy and as much as I hate to say it, you are probably the closest we'll get. So, for now, unless you do something to make me change my mind you have my permission to go after him. Just know, he's not a patient man. He likes to get what he wants. You just have to make him want only you." Just then Tig came around the corner with a grin on his face. Gemma stood said goodbye to the two of us, then left. I turned to Tig.

"Ready to head back to the clubhouse, I'm tired." He came up close to me, put his hands on my ass and pulled me close.

"How about we go finish what we started earlier pumpkin?" I shoved him back away from me.

"Let's get one thing straight Tig. I am not a crow eater. You do not get me whenever you feel like it. You certainly don't get to go from fucking some slut to crawling into bed with me. Now let's head back." I turned and walked away from him heading straight to the truck and getting in. The ride back was silent neither was of us said a thing. Not even when we got to the lot and headed inside. Just silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since the hospital and things have been nonstop insane every day since. I could barely keep my head on things were so busy around me, but at least my trial period had ended a few days ago. All the Sons decided to keep me around to help where I could. Also, Tig and I had been getting rather close I would say. With club life bustling around us and some of the club secrets spilling he had been quite adamant about keeping an eye on me. Probably thinking I was going to run or rat which I would never do, I have too much pride to stoop so low. Besides I kind of like it here and the view is pretty great. Currently I was watching Tig leaning up against his bike smoking a cigarette. Hearing a car pull into the lot I looked and saw it was Gemma. She had been tasked with asking Luann if SAMCRO could borrow some money for another gun shipment. As she got out of her car and slammed the door I knew she hadn't gotten all of it. I got up from the picnic table and began walking to the office that Gemma had just disappeared in to. As I walked passed Tig he grabbed my arm and turned me around, pulling me close to him. Without saying a word, he kissed me soft and gentle. Before I knew it though he had pulled away and was walking towards the clubhouse. I continued into the office and shut the door once I was there.

"That was quite the display you two put on out there. Finally decided to announce it to everyone?" I sat down on the couch and looked at Gemma.

"I actually have no idea what that was. I figured he wanted to keep it quiet. Not make a big deal out of some casual sex, you know?" She smiled

"Casual sex? Is that all it is? Well then why has he stopped having 'casual sex' with all the croweaters? Doesn't seem like nothing." She had a point.

"So how much did you get from Luann?"

"Greedy bitch only gave $30,000 with a 5% interest rate. You would think after all the club has done for her that she would be a little more grateful. I don't know what we're going to do for the other 40k." I bit my lip wondering if I was really going to do this, but I knew I had to do something. If it were my boys that needed help I would do it in a heartbeat and SAMCRO was surely becoming another family to me.

"I can pitch in 25k. I would do more, but a girl has to eat." Gemma looked shocked and then quickly composed herself.

"At what price? What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. Think of it as my way of saying I am all in. That I want to stick around for a while and take what the club has to give me."

"The club or Tig?"

"Both. I enjoy being around Tig. He's sexy, funny, a freak like me both in and out of the sheets. I know that if I involve myself with a member that I in turn am in with the club. I know that if I have a true relationship with Tig that the club will always come first and I am alright with that. So, take the money Gemma. The club needs it." She once again had that same shocked expression on her face, but it was soon replaced with a smile.

"Well then, welcome to the family baby girl. Now I suggest you go figure out what exactly is going on between you and Tigger." She turned me around and began pushing me out the door.

"Ok Gemma I'm going. No need to be pushy." I heard her chuckle as I walked towards the clubhouse. Once inside I looked around for Tig spotting him at the bar. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist leaning into his ear, nibbling on it a little.

"Let's go to my room" He turned and looked at me with wide eyes before slipping in a smirk and standing up.

We were kissing by the time we made it to my door. As soon as we were inside he pushed me up against it, trailing kisses down to my neck. His hands roamed over my body down my back onto my sides, past my hips and resting onto my butt. My hands quickly tangled themselves into his hair. He gripped my thighs, signaling me to jump and wrap my legs around him. As soon as I did his mouth clashed against mine again causing me to moan into it.

He continued kissing me as he walked us over to my bed and as soon as his knees hit the edge he dropped me onto it. Staring up at him I began removing my clothes, he followed. The moment every bit was off he was on top of me. Feeling the heat of his skin under my hands and against my body made me crave him even more. I moved my hips against his to tell him to hurry. He must have needed this as much as I did because only a second later he was inside of me. I moaned at the sudden surge of pleasure that went through me. I met him at every thrust nails digging into his back.

"Oh god Tig! Yes, oh god yes!" He was at the perfect angle and I could feel that fire deep inside beginning to rise. I knew I was going to finish soon. I heard him groan in response. His hands tangling into my hair as he continued to thrust inside me.

"Shit! Fuck! AK I'm gonna cum" I continued moving with him as I knew neither of us could hold on any longer. Just as my orgasm hit, so did his.

He rolled off me and onto his back. Both of us trying to catch our breath. I turned my head to look at Tig.

"I gave Gemma some of the money you guys need. It's not much but I figure anything helps." He looked puzzled.

"Why would you do that?" I took a deep breath.

"I figure that if I'm gonna have a relationship with a crow I should probably do my part in helping the club." Silence. He just stared at me. Maybe he didn't understand what I was saying. Maybe he did and is trying to figure out how to let me down. I gulped.

"Relationship? With who? If you're seeing one of my brothers than this has to stop." I bit my lip.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you and I— "

"Wait hold up. You think this is a relationship? Pumpkin this is just sex."

"I just thought that maybe since we've only been sleeping with each other maybe we could try to see if we could actually make something of this. I like you Tig." He got up and started grabbing his clothes, throwing them on. He was running. I sat up and just watched him. "I guess not. Sorry"

"I don't do relationships. I've done the whole wife and kids thing and don't see myself doing it again. Look we can fuck all you want but don't go thinking we're a couple." He headed towards the door.

"I got it. Sorry for bringing it up." With that, he left. I stayed in my room after that. Trying to gather my thoughts and emotions. Soon I decided I had enough pouting and went out to the bar to grab a drink. I walked out there and saw Tig and Piney talking at the bar so I detoured like a child and headed towards the door. I walked outside just as the bay doors at the garage closed on what looked like an ambulance? What the hell? Shrugging my shoulders, I went and sat on a picnic bench and laid down across it. Soon enough I heard voices and people walking outside so I sat up to see what was going on. Tig and Clay were headed towards their bikes. Tig stopped walking and looked at me, then began walking my way. When he got close he put his hand under my jaw tilting my head up.

"Be here when we get back ok?" I nodded but kept my mouth shut. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I didn't kiss back. He turned and went to his bike. I watched as he and Clay left the lot. Feeling the overwhelming emotions flowing again. I got up and went over to one of the junk cars behind TM punching it hard enough to dent it. Fuck that hurt. I leaned against the car sliding to the ground. How stupid could I be? Catching feelings for a Son. What the hell was wrong with me? I could hear Gemma's heels clicking as she walked towards me.

"So, I take it that talk didn't turn out very well. What happened?"

"Well, he basically told me I'm just another whore to fuck. He said he's done the wife and kids thing and didn't want to do it again. I'm an idiot for thinking it would turn out any different."

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get inside and bandage that hand, then I'll get you a drink." We then headed inside the clubhouse and Gemma grabbed a basic first aid kit so she could wrap my hand. After she had finished we walked over to the bar and she grabbed a bottle of whiskey setting down two shot glasses in front of us. She poured us one and then another. "So, what are you going to do about Tigger?"

"What do you mean? I'm not going to do anything. It is what it is."

"I never took you as the giving up type."

"It's not giving up Gemma. It's knowing which battles are worth fighting and which are not. Sure, I like Tig but it's nothing I can't get over." Suddenly Juice came out to the bar looking a little distraught. "Juice, is everything okay?"

"Tig just called, Mayans attacked the meeting. Him and Clay are ok but Cameron was shot but is still alive. They need someone to go get them." Immediately something clicked in my head.

"Okay then. Chibs I need you to get set up for Cameron. You're going to have to patch him up. Gemma Call the croweaters and plan a party. We'll need something to cover the fact we're patching up a bullet wound. Kip you and I are going to go get them. I can make sure Cameron stays alive long enough to make it back here. We'll have to take the van even though it will take a while." They all just stood there staring at me as though I had a second head. Shit I crossed the line, didn't I?

"Actually, we have that ambulance Prospect stole. No one will look twice at an ambulance speeding with its lights on. Also, I'm going to need a few more supplies. Jackie boy you think your doctor lady could get what we need? Chibs had spoken up. Jax nodded at him then we all went into action.

Kip and I drove as quickly as we could and when we finally got there I expected to see Clay furious that I was allowed to come. He wasn't. We hurried and got Cameron into the ambulance and I got to work trying to slow the bleeding.

"Ya know what yer doing lass?" _Irish._ I froze, my hands beginning to shake. Oh god did he recognize me? No, he mustn't have.

"Yes I do. I won't let you die on us."

"Tell me after I get this bullet out of me arse how about I buy ya a drink?"

"I would love to let you but my ol' man gets jealous rather easily and I wouldn't want to be the reason you get shot again."

"ol' man huh? Where's yer ink?" I reached to the collar of my shirt and pulled it down a little so you could see a bit of my ink and quickly pulled it back up so that maybe he wouldn't be able to see the name on it and know who I am. "Well then lass I can accept that." The rest of the drive was mainly silent except for when Cameron was cursing at the pain in his ass. Finally, we were back at the clubhouse. They took Cameron into the chapel and laid him on the table to take care of him. I needed some fresh air and went outside. Pulling out my phone I decided I should call home. I pressed the speed dial and listened to it ring twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" I heard the deep gruff voice I missed so much.

"Papa. It's Rory." My voice cracked.

"Rory baby what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"I ran into an Irishman. Cameron Hayes. He didn't recognize me. I just wasn't as prepared as I thought I was."

"You sure he didn't? If he realizes who you are then you'll be a target. No, I think it's probably best if you get out of Charming. How soon can you leave?"

"Papa I'm ok really. He doesn't know who I am."

"This is not up for discussion you will get out of Charming as soon as possible."

"Okay papa I will leave first thing Monday morning."

"Good. And Rory, I love you."

"Love you too Papa." I hung up the phone and walked back to the clubhouse. As I walked in I could hear the screams but all I needed was to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning it was to a phone call from Ghost. Apparently, a couple of our allies needed some extra men to help with a delivery today. I agreed seeing as it was only about an hour drive from Charming. He then texted me the info I needed. I decided it was time to get up and see how everything was going in the clubhouse. After last night's events, things would probably be a little crazy. I pulled on some clothes and walked out to the front seeing a few people standing around but noticing quite a few missing. I walked towards the chapel hearing Cameron's muffled screams, but as I reached for the handle someone grabbed my wrist stopping me. I looked over and saw that it was Happy. I quickly pulled my wrist from him.

"Where is everyone?" No answer. "Well ok then. If someone is looking for me today let them know I had a job. I'll be back in a few hours though." I then moved past him and back to my room to grab some things. As I walked back into the front room I was once again stopped by Happy. He didn't say anything before he grabbed me and threw me up against the wall attacking my neck while his hands began to roam across my stomach and down to my hips. Before anything else could happen though he was pulled away. Looking at who was ballsy enough to grab Happy I saw it was Tig and he looked quite angry. I looked away and could feel his gaze on me. I sighed and turned to walk away when Tig grabbed my arm. Happy spoke first.

"Sorry brother, didn't know she was yours" I looked over at him, pulled my arm from Tigs grip and spoke.

"I'm not his Happy. He made that perfectly clear to me. Now, I need to get going. I'm already running late." I saw Happy look over at Tig, nod to him and then walk away.

"Where are you going? Need some help?" I couldn't make myself look at him.

"No Tig. I've got this. Some friends need help with a delivery today. They asked if I would help. I'll be back later."

"Friends? If you're helping another MC. An enemy of SAMCRO I need to know now."

"No. I'm not helping your enemies! Just trust me ok? Sure, shit didn't end up how I wanted it to the other day but I'm not a traitor. How are things going with Cameron? Did Jax ever show up?" I saw a look in his eyes that said things weren't ok.

"Jax was with Tara last night. Cameron needs a doctor. Clay got picked up by Unser because of the hit on Darby last night. I should go with you."

"No, you really shouldn't. There really is no need Tig. This is an easy one." With that I walked to my room and grabbed my bag. As I walked outside I saw Tig standing there probably hoping I agree to let him come with me. Too bad that wasn't going to happen. I just kept on walking to my bike. As I started it I saw him start to walk towards me so I took off out of the lot and down the road quickly.

* * *

I pulled up to the warehouse and saw Christopher's bike along with a couple others. I got off my bike and walked inside. Christopher turned and smiled when he saw me.

"AK! It is you. Ghost said you were coming but I just thought he misspoke. I didn't think there was any chance you were in California." He pulled me in a hug and then leaned down and kissed me quick on the lips.

"So, what do you need help with?"

"Right, let talk business. So, we've began running through a new supplier a while back and well they've been acting shady. We think that maybe they are trying to steal from us. All I need you to do is go up those stairs and watch from the office. Jump out if shit hits the fan. Sound good?"

"Yea of course man. You guys are really careful over some hand whores." _Something isn't right._ I heard a couple cars pull up so I quickly went up the stairs and found somewhere I could watch without being seen. The guys came in but instead of a couple Russian whores in tow they had a suitcase. _I knew something was up._ I listened in on their conversation and found out they were dealing heroin. That's when I heard someone behind me. Quickly I turned trying to get my gun on them but it was knocked out of my hand and I was grabbed by my hair. The person pulled me up to stand. I felt their gun on me. They then shoved me to the door.

"Move" It was a gruff voice like someone who smokes 10 cigarettes and hour. I began walking to the door trying to find a way out of this crap pile I just landed in. How could I have not paid attention to the door? As we made our way down the stairs I could feel several sets of eyes on me. "Found her watching from that office boss. She had a gun." He threw me to the ground in front of his "boss".

"Who the fuck is this? A spy? Your backup? Were you boys trying to betray me? Trying to steal the drugs?" Christopher responded.

"No man. Nothing like that. Can never be too careful you know?" The man laughed.

"you're right there but you see you still need to be taught a lesson. Benny teach them a lesson through her." _Fuck._ Next thing I knew I was punched a few times and fell on the floor. Then he proceeded to kick me in the ribs and face. "Ok that's enough. We'll be leaving now." I watched from the ground as they all walked out the door and left. I then slowly started to stand up wiping the blood from my face.

"AK I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Christopher reached for me to help but I pulled away. One of his men handed me my gun. I turned and headed for my bike. The moment I reached my bike I jumped on and began riding home. _Home. Is that what Charming is?_

It didn't matter how much pain I was in I kept riding. Betrayal isn't something I was used to. How could they lie? How could he lie to me? Christopher and I had been friends for a short while but I guess that was too long ago for him to respect. There was only one thing I would never stand for and that was the buying and selling of drugs. I pulled over to the side of the road as my vision became blurry. I stepped off my bike and screamed. I screamed so loudly I could feel everything lifting off my shoulders. The reason I was in California, the rejection from Tig, the betrayal from Christopher. All of it floating away into the sunset. I sat there just off the side of the road breathing and setting myself free. I could run from all of this. Destroy my phone and leave California. Run far from here. Go somewhere like Nebraska or Kansas and just ride the long roads and never look back. Become a ghost of the past. I knew though that I could never do that. I could never leave until the score was settled. I would never be truly at peace until I got what I needed. _Revenge_. I jumped on my bike and finished my ride.

* * *

The sun was almost completely out of site when I pulled into the lot. I could see people scattered around out front of the clubhouse. I park and shut my bike off and pull my helmet off.

Pulling out my phone I knew what needed to be done. I dialed his number and waited exactly two rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was so comforting.

"Papa we need to talk." I explained everything that had gone down today.

"Jesus fuck. I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!"

"Actually I am. I called to tell you I can't leave Monday. I'm gonna stay and settle the score. Christopher is going to die."

"Ok child. I understand but as soon as it is done. You come home. You hear me?"

"Yes papa. I understand."

"Good. I love you Rory." _Click._

* * *

"She's not coming home is she Rabbit?" The big man said to his VP.

"No Pres, I don't think she is."

* * *

As I get off my bike I pull my hood over my head to try not to bring attention to myself. I began walking towards the doors of the clubhouse just trying to quickly get inside. I could feel some people watching me but kept walking. That's when someone grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around. I hissed in pain.

"Hey who the hell are you? You don't look like a croweater." I didn't recognize this man but his patches showed he was the Tacoma charter president. I tried to pull away from him and go inside but he stopped me. "I'm talking to you girl. Who the hell are you?" I saw him reach down and put his hand on his gun. _Shit._ This wasn't good. Just tell him the truth.

"My name is AK. I'm a friend of SAMCRO. Currently living here. Ask any of the members."

"Fine. Let's ask someone. Come on girl." He grabbed my upper arm and was walking me over to the boxing ring. Right Kip should be over here. I mean after all he was their star fighter. Boy was I wrong though because of course it had to be Tig. The moment he saw my being basically dragged over to him he walked away from his conversation with a croweater and came up to us.

"What the fuck are you doing Lee? Get your damn hands off my girl!" Immediately his hand was off me and he had taken a step back. Tig came up to me and grabbed my face in his hands. I could see the exact moment he noticed my swelling and bruised face. His whole body language changed. "What happened? Are you ok? Who did this to you? I'll kill them!" He immediately looked over at Lee and gave him a look that probably could have killed.

"I didn't know she was yours brother. I just saw her walking up with her hood up looking a little suspicious. I was just looking out for the club." Lee said with his hands up.

"Tig, Lee didn't do this. Don't worry about me I'm fine really. I just want to drink a little and go to bed." Tig looked down at me and then pulled me into a kiss. I didn't have the energy to fight him and kissed back. He was then pulled away from me and when I saw who it was I recognized her as a new croweater. The one he had been talking to when I first got over here. She glared at me as though I ran over her dog. Being completely drained today I just turned and walked away going back to what I had originally been doing.

"So, you're not going to kick that croweaters ass? Kind of a shitty ol' lady huh? Here I was hoping for a good catfight." It was Lee.

"I'm not his ol' lady. Just a girl he used to fuck. That's all. Now if you'll excuse me my face really hurts." I said as I walked into the clubhouse. Which is why I missed what happened next.

* * *

"Brother, I know I don't have much say here but are you seriously dumb enough to pass up on that sexy piece of ass for this slut? I thought you were smarter than that." Happy spoke to Tig who was currently preoccupied with the croweater in his lap. He looked up at Happy.

"It's more complicated than that Hap. I said some real stupid shit the other day." The croweater was trying her hardest to keep his attention but was quickly getting frustrated with the lack of attention. That's when happy pulled her off Tigs lap and put his arm around her.

"Fix it dumbass. Before someone else jumps on that. Fuck I just might." Happy then walked away with his arm still around the croweater. Tig sat there going back and forth in his own head. Knowing ultimately what he wanted. So, he got up to go find her, the woman that has been taking over almost every thought in his mind since the moment she pulled into the lot for the first time.

* * *

Tig walked into the clubhouse looking around until he found who he was looking for over by the bar drinking Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. As he walked towards her he passed a few of his brothers and Gemma who all followed his gaze to the girl who currently had no idea what was about to happen. The moment he was finally behind her it felt like the world stopped and all attention was on the two of them.

"AK." I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. He didn't miss the way her body seemed to tense when he spoke.

"Tig I told you I'm fine. It's just a few bruises." I knew that's not what he was there for. There was no way he would leave a croweater to ask about a few bruises on my face. Of course, he hadn't seen the rest of them. Either way I got up to head to my room with my bottle of Jack. I didn't notice him following me until I had reached my door and went to open it. He put his hand on mine to stop me.

"AK, we need to talk." I sighed.

"No, we don't Tig. There is nothing to talk about." I pulled my hand away from his and opened my door but before I could shut him out he stepped inside.

"Yes, we do. First, I need you to tell me what happened today. How did you end up with all those bruises?" I didn't have a lie to cover this one up. He wouldn't believe me if I said something like I got jumped. Which I guess isn't a complete lie.

"Tig they really aren't bad. Nothing that hasn't happened before. I got distracted and my face payed for it. End of story." I turned away from him and began to try and take off my hoodie. My ribs hurt felt like they were on fire they weren't broken but they got bruised bad. Tig must've seen me struggling because he helped me take it off. Throwing it aside he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up. I heard him breath in deep no doubt at the sight of my ribs.

"This is what you consider not bad? Jesus AK What the fuck happened? And don't you dare brush this off as nothing!" Well there was no getting out of this now. So, I had to come clean. I took a deep breath before explaining.

"That run I had today wasn't what I expected. These guys they used to buy girls. Russian whores that just want to come make it in America. Well that's what I thought this was. I was wrong. Christopher, and old friend, was heading this run and didn't fill me in on the little detail that they were no longer getting girls, they were getting heroin. This fucker knew how I felt about drugs and used me anyway. Well, I guess I was a bit distracted on this bombshell and didn't notice one of the seller's men sneak up behind me. He knocked my gun from my hand and revealed me to his boss. The boss decided Christopher and his men needed to be taught a lesson in respect and use my body to do it." Tig looked pissed. His hands clenching and his jaw was tight. I stepped back preparing myself to be yelled at. Not knowing how he would take this.

"I should have been there. I could have prevented this. Fuck! You shouldn't have gone alone."

"Tig this isn't your fault. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let my guard down." He stepped towards me and I took a step back.

"I'm not done talking. The other day I said some things. You caught me off guard and I was a dick."

"Don't even worry about that. We're good Tig. Really, it's all good."

"No, it's not. It's just to be honest I got intimidated."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yea. You're hot as fuck, know your way around a gun, crazy as fuck. I mean come on! You killed a man in front of me when we first met. Lit him on fire without a care in the world! You are fucking mind-blowing in the sack. God anyone would be lucky to have you on their arm and then you go and want that person to be me. I just couldn't understand it. I thought maybe it was some sick joke you were playing. When Gemma told me it was all true I didn't know what to do. Do you have any clue what being an ol' lady means? What being MY ol' lady would mean?"

"Tig. When you rejected me I felt like a fucking idiot. I couldn't believe I had put myself out there like that. I know exactly what being an ol' lady means. I know what it means to be a Sergeant at arms ol' lady. It means you have to kill people. You make sure everyone does what their supposed to do. This club and Clay come firs and then there's me. It means I get to sit at home wondering if you'll be back. It means when you do come back covered in blood I don't ask questions. Just take care of you. I can do that. I am willing to do that. Tig I meant what I said the other day. I am willing to put everything on the line for you. I want to be yours and only yours. The moment I saw you that first day I knew. Between your curly hair and your deep blue eyes, I knew exactly what you were. I knew you were trouble and I knew I wanted you to be my trouble." He seemed a little shocked that I had opened up to him. Honestly, I was a little shocked myself.

"So, you really want to do this huh?" He smirked. That damn smirk was going to get me in so much trouble I just knew it.

"Yes. I do. One condition though. I don't want you to lie to me. Ever. I want the truth. All of it. No matter how bad it may be. I want to know everything."

"Not now. Maybe after you're crowed." _What?_

"You're not inking me any time soon darling. I don't even know if I like you that much. I mean sure you've got a great smile, you're great in bed and don't judge me for killing but still, what if you have an incredibly dull personality or what if you get boring in bed?" Now had a full-blown smile on his face.

"Alright then. I'll announce it tomorrow during church. You, Aurora Kane, are mine. For right now though, get undressed and into bed. I'll be back with some pills for the pain and some ice for the swelling." He walked out of my room shutting the door behind him. I began getting ready for bed and couldn't help the smile on my face. I couldn't believe what just happened. A few moments after I got into bed Tig returned as he said he would. Shedding his clothes, he got in behind me. We just laid there in bed. Me with ice on my face probably looking absolutely ridiculous and him being completely and entirely perfect.


End file.
